


Rocket Man

by somethingsintheair



Series: TWRP Origins [2]
Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Origins, Songfic, bc i guess that's a thing i do now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingsintheair/pseuds/somethingsintheair
Summary: An alternate take on Phobos's departure from his planet.It's a cheesy songfic.





	Rocket Man

_She packed my bags last night pre-flight  
Zero hour nine AM_

He didn’t know why they’d sent him, of all people. He wasn’t the strongest of them by any means, nor the bravest. But he had a duty to his people, and he would’ve done anything to protect them.

_And I'm gonna be high as a kite by then_

He wasn't sure how long it had been since he’d gone adrift-- at least long enough that he didn't get too emotional about the memory of his departure anymore. Still, he didn't like thinking about it very much.

But what else was there to do out there, really? 

_I miss the earth so much  
I miss my wife_

It seemed like it had all happened only moments ago. He could still see her smile, the tears in her eyes as she placed his helmet on his head.

“We’ll be okay here,” she'd told him. “Just go get help for us, okay?”

He remembered flinching when she touched his arms, because he knew she'd be able to feel how much he was shaking. Nonetheless, he'd nodded in response.

“You'll be okay, too,” she said. “They're launching you straight into Sector 7. There’s no way they can mess that up.” She'd reached up to adjust his helmet, then pulled him in to rest her forehead on the spot just above his visor. “You'll be okay.”

Sometimes, he wondered if she’d survived it somehow. If she was still thinking about him as much as he thought about her. If she had any hope for his return.

He knew there was none.

_It's lonely out in space  
On such a timeless flight_

His guitar didn't make any kind of sound out there, and it had probably gotten knocked out of tune when the initial explosion threw him off course, but that didn't stop him from picking away until his fingers hurt. He even used to try to hum along, as if that would make any difference.

It didn’t.

_And I think it's gonna be a long long time_  
_'Till touch down brings me round again to find_  
_I'm not the man they think I am at home_

He’d been out there long enough that the loneliness barely got to him anymore. It was all he’d known for so long, he was finding it more and more difficult to remember anything different. 

Nothing much mattered anymore. His senses of time and direction were completely gone. He’d flown so far from his solar system that he couldn’t even be sure if he was moving anymore. He could make out a star here and there, maybe a distant planet or two, but that was about it.

_I'm a rocket man  
Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone_

As time went on, he became less and less aware of his body. He could see it there, right there, but he felt completely detached from it. Eventually, he couldn’t even bring himself to play his guitar.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued in another part of this series.


End file.
